


The stars touch the sky

by Ranibow1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, But people care, Chatting & Messaging, Dice is just Kokichi's dnd group, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Expect OOC, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Tojo Kirumi, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Just to be safe, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Makoto has a different talent, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Not Beta Read, Oc's ig, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pining, References to Depression, Ryota may be there idk yet, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow To Update, Some angst, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Iruma Miu, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Tsumugi really is the ultimate shipper, and a lot of them, and tws will be in chapter notes, because everyone should be happy, demiboy Shuichi, demigirl Kaede, depressed characters, for the sake of your and my sanity Kork boy doesn't have an incest plot, i havent actually played drv3 welp, im not joking - Freeform, oh and before i go, pregames are scam made by the government to sell more crappy Yandere!Shuichi fanfics, some different backstories and shizz, sorry for the amount of tags, that makes this fic seem dark I promise its not, theyll probably change, twilight syndrome never exited, why does this have hits, with a lot of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranibow1/pseuds/Ranibow1
Summary: Hajime Hinata, Makoto Naegi, and Shuichi Saihara along with the rest of their classes, attend the prestigious school Of Hope's Peak Academy. Just when they think everything is going to be normal they find out a robot, someone calling their dnd group a secret organization, someone with basically no flaws, a Yakuza member, and a soldier among many more are their fellow students, they all soon realize that their time at Hope's Peak will be far from normalForgive me if this fic is terribleNow with proper italics!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Maizono Sayaka & Mioda Ibuki, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya(kinda), Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko & Shirogane Tsumugi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta & Tojo Kirumi, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0 & Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Maizono Sayaka & Kamukura Izuru, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane(briefly mentioned/not important), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. a dummy chapter that way i can show of the tags;-;

trans rights, that is all


	2. The actual chapter one, early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Makoto, and Shuichi all go through the morning before arriving at Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa, im excited, I'll likely do Kaede's later but I just wanna get this out. I hope you enjoy my mess!  
> tw for brief bullying mention and negative self thinking

Hajime woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off.

 _7:30_ It read

 _It’s far too early for this_ . He thought to himself. His twin, Izuru, however, was already up, almost dressed, and had eaten breakfast. Izuru and Hajime were almost opposites in every way. Izuru was an optimist, Hajime was a pessimist, Izuru woke up early, Hajime didn’t wake up until 10 on weekends, and Hajime’s least favorite, Izuru was practically good at everything while Hajime was basically the complete opposite. Despite this however, he would still be going to Hope’s Peak Academy, not because he had a talent like everyone else, but because his twin, Izuru, had invited him to school and even allowed him to participate in the main course. However, all Hajime could think of was _I don’t deserve this I don’tdeservethisI-_ until he was caught off guard by Izuru’s voice.

“Come on,” they said, adjusting their tie “we can’t afford to be late.” 

And so Hajime reluctantly got dressed, ate breakfast, and left.

"Bye mom, love you!" They both said

“Love you guys too!” their mom replied looking up from her newspaper. The two had gotten to the bus. It was cramped, what bus isn’t, even so, Izuru stood out as plain as a sore thumb. They had long dark hair, red eyes that almost seemed to glow, though through countless tests done by Hajime’s niece they confirmed they unfortunately didn't, and a tough foreboding figure. They especially stood out next to Hajime, who's only unique characteristic was his eyes, one brown, one red. Hajime hated his eyes, as much as his mother said “That’s what makes you, you” and “It’s what I love about you”, all Hajime's eyes seemed to do is get him bullied by his former students at middle school.

 _Oh well_ Hajime thought, there was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Makoto was woken up by his sister, Komaru, who was looking at him dead in the eye as he lay on his bed. 

“Alright sis, I’ll get up” responded Makoto slowly rising from his bed. Despite the fact it seemed like Komaru was waiting for Makoto to wake up, the still plugged in hair straightener, the mess of clothes on her bed, and a running around sister proved otherwise. Today would be Makoto’s first day at Hope’s Peak, he would be going as the Ultimate Student Council President, while his sister would be going as the Ultimate Girl Scout. After brushing and trimming his hair, changing into his official Hope’s Peak uniform, and texting his mother farewell, Makoto and Komaru were off to Hope’s Peak. Luckily his mother, the Ultimate Travel Publicist who was out on a meeting in London, was able to get the two a home close to Hope’s Peak. With toast in his mouth and his backpack on his shoulders, Makoto sped off as fast as he could, while his sister, holding her official “Ultra Despair Girls” megaphone the Warrior’s of Hope got for her, ran off towards him. Both of them ran unsure as to what their time at Hope’s Peak would entail.

* * *

Shuichi got up and dressed before his alarm went off. He wasn’t up early of his own choosing, he had stayed up most of the night wondering if he deserved this or not. While he didn’t truly believe he deserved going to this school, or worthy of the title Ultimate Detective, it was too late to back down. He quickly trimmed his hair, grabbed his stuff, including his hat which he used to hide from the world, and he was out the door. He got into the passenger seat of his aunt's car and gazed out the window, wondering what would happen when he got there. He fidgeted with the buttons on the cuffs on his sleeves. He was worried what would happen when he got there. 

_Would they even want a lousy detective like me_. He thought to himself.

“I know you're worried,” his aunt said seemingly reading his mind “but I assure you everything is going to be ok, I wouldn’t be taking you here if it wasn’t .” 

His aunt’s kind words comforted him, he was still nervous but at least he had someone he could fall back on.

“Thanks.” Responded Shuichi with a slight smile on his face.

“Of course, I’ll always be here for you.” His aunt responded, eyes on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not of taken Komaru's talent off of one of those blank guesses danganronpa characters in which someone said girl scout. Anyways thanks for reading, if you wanna beta read this my discord is @KawaiiButton#1996 please only use it for beta reading.


	3. Chapter 2, The arrival at Hope's Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Makoto, and Shuichi arrive at Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importing was being weird with formatting so yeah. For beta reading my discord is @KawaiiButton#1996

“The bus will now be stopping at Hope’s Peak Academy.”   
Hajime and Izuru got off the bus and into the lush fields of Hope’s Peak.  
“So this is where I’m going to be staying at huh?” Mumbled Hajime to nobody. The two got walked up to the main room to find, a surprisingly empty room. There were people there, of course, but not a lot not.  
“I’m guessing we got here early?” Questioned Hajime to a blonde haired girl. She was sitting next to a dark haired girl, gazing at the window next to her.  
“Yep! I guess I should introduce myself, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist” Responded Kaede, slowly rising from her seat.  
“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate,” There was a brief pause between her words, almost as if she was questioning her talent.  
“Child Caregiver, how about you guys?” Responded Maki after her silence.  
“Ah, I’m Hajime Hinata, Ultimate Nothing But Still Got Into The Main Course Student, and my sibling Ultimate, well, almost everything” Hajime responded, his eyes looking around the room.  
“Hello Kaede and Maki, I hope we can get along.”   
Izuru remarked kindly. Izuru had taken to their brother and also began to look around the room they were in. It seemed as though the theme of this school was monochromic and checkerboard, an interesting decision.  
“I too hope we can get along.” Interjected Kaede among the silence, while gesturing to the twins to sit next to them.

* * *

Despite nearly running past it, Makoto and Komaru had arrived at Hope’s Peak front door. Despite the fact he desperately wanted to go to this school, he was nervous, almost frozen as soon as he got to the door. If it wasn’t for his sister opening the door for him he probably would have just been standing there.   
There they saw, well, a lot of things, but mainly, four people at a table talking.  
“Heey!” Interjected Komaru into the conversation.  
“Hello!” Greeted Kaede, looking at the twins.  
“Looks like we got here early.” Muttered Makoto as he sat down.   
_Hope’s Peak huh_ he thought to himself. This is where he would be spending most of his day’s. It was nerve wracking to say the least.  
“I guess I should introduce myself, I’m Kaede the Ultimate Pianist and this is my best friend Maki the Ultimate Child Caregiver, and you are?” Asked Kaede like it was second nature.  
“Ah, I’m the Ultimate Student Council President, Makoto Naegi and my sister Komaru, the Ultimate Girl Scout.” Responded Makoto definitely not like second nature. Makoto was unsure and uncertain of what would happen in his time at Hope’s Peak, but upon talking with Kaede, Maki, Izuru, and Hajime(though Hajime was barely responding), he would at least have friends and people who cared at Hope’s Peak.

* * *

“Come on Shuichi, are ya gonna get out of the car.” His aunt's words barely succeeded in bringing him back to earth. He was shaking and sweating at the sight of being at this school.   
_Hope’s Peak, a place I don’t belong_  
“Now if you’re not getting out of this car yourself I’m going to!” His aunt yelled, grabbing his arm.  
“Fine, I’ll go inside, I love ya auntie.” Shuichi mumbled, getting out of his aunt's car.  
“Love ya too, now go show them who’s boss!” Exclaimed his aunt. _Hope’s Peak, a place I probably don’t belong_. Upon finally opening the door he was greeted by a sweet blonde haired girl.  
“Welcome welcome!” She beamed.  
“Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, you?” Questioned Kaede, walking closer to Shuichi.  
“Um, I’m S-Shuichi Saihara, I’m a detective.” Stammered Shuichi, taking a step back for every step Kaede took forward.  
“Do you wanna sit with us?” She asked, pointing towards her table.  
“Um, sure, I got nothing else better to do.” He replied trying to calm his nerves. _Hope’s Peak, a place I might belong._


End file.
